CUBE University  Chapter 3
by GumpyKim
Summary: JunHyung's day at work turns out to be interesting as well  ooh gosship gosship


"It's... 양요섭(Yang YoSeob)" My chest felt so much lighter saying those words, but I was still scared of how 두준(DooJoon) would respond. 두준(DooJoon)

didn't say anything for a while, but finally he said,"양요섭(Yang YoSeob)? You mean the freshman? The one who always hangs out with that 이기광(Lee

KiKwang)?" "Yup" I responded. My heart was pounding really fast and I could feel my self blushing. I was scared that 두준(DooJoon) might never talk to me

ever again, thinking that I might try to come onto him or something. "Oh... I see" he said. "So... how long have you liked him?" I looked up to see him

looking away, "For 3 months now" I replied. He turned around, his face looked like it was hiding something, but I didn't want to ask. Now was not the

time."do you plan on telling him?" He asked. My heart pounded slightly harder, I haven't thought about telling him! "mmmmmm after I get to Know him

better" I replied.

After about 10 minutes 이지은(Lee Ji-Eun) walked in "Hi IU" me and 두준(DooJoon) said at the same time. "Hey" she said. Her nick name was IU. "How's it

going guys" she looked over at Me and said "so he told you" she said to 두준(DooJoon). IU and I were like brother and sister, we were really really close.

She was the first person I told when I came out of the closet. She and I have been together since middle school. I was looking at the floor, Blushing like

crazy, nodding my head."ahhh it's okay 업바(oppa)" she said. "so, ready for your first day of work?" I heard her say. "...yeah" 두준(DooJoon) replied.

After we set up the Cafe and opened the doors, customers started to come in. Girls noticed 두준(DooJoon) and started whispering and giggling to each

other. "Wow" I thought to my self, "we might get alot of new customers, cuz of 두준(DooJoon). I had to admit 두준(DooJoon) was really good looking. If I

wasn't into the cute type I'd probably be in love with 두준(DooJoon). Realizing I was starring at 두준(DooJoon) I tried to look away, but TOO LATE! 두준

(DooJoon) caught me starring. Smiling he waved. Giving a small smile I waved back. At least he's not gonna act awkward like most people did. *Ding

Ding* "Welcome to Star Cafe!" I heard IU say. I turned around to see 요섭(YoSeob) and 기광(KiKwang) walk in. I turned around almost immediately and

ran

to where 두준(DooJoon) was working. "Is there a problem?"he asked. He was too busy making a Caramel Latte, that he didn't notice 요섭(YoSeob) walk in.

"응(Yea) It's 요섭(YoSeob)" 두준(DooJoon) looked up, it must of been hot working back behind the espresso machine, cuz 두준(DooJoon's) face looked kinda

red. "Well" he said "aren't you gonna take their orders?" "huh?" I said "Oh yea, right" Me being the only waiter here I had to take everyone's orders.

Taking a deep breath I walked over. 요섭(YoSeob) and 기광(KiKwang) sat at a booth next to a window, 요섭(YoSeob) was looking out the window, he

looked so FUCKING ADORABLE! He was wearing a pull over hoodie and shorts, they both seemed a little big on him. Agh stop stop 준형아(JunHyung-a)

you seem like a friggin fan girl. I looked over at 기광(KiKwang) who was looking at the menu. "What would you two gentleman like to have today?" I said. 요

섭(YoSeob) diverted his attention to me, TO ME! my heart's pace seemed to quicken. "형아(hyunga) you know us, you don't have to be so formal." said 기광

(KiKwang). Me and 기광(KiKwang) were friends, we were in the same dance class. "haha, fine fine" I replied, "so what chu want?" "I want a Cappuccino and

uhhh 요섭아(YoSeob-a) what about you?" "Hmmmmmmmm" said 요섭(YoSeob), he looked so CUTE when he was thinking. I noticed 기광(KiKwang) smiling

his bright smile, "요섭아(Yo Seob-a) you look so cute when you think" I could see 요섭(YoSeob) blush a bit. GRRRRR! I wish I was as close to 요섭(YoSeob) as

기광(KiKwang) was, then I started to wonder, Does 요섭(YoSeob) like 기광(KiKwang)? 기광(KiKwang) was pretty sexy and cute. Believe me I've seen him

without his shirt on. And by what 기광(KiKwang) has told me they have slept in the same bed together many times, due to 요섭(YoSeob's) fear of the dark,

WHICH WAS ADORABLE!, but made me EXTREMELY JEALOUS! I wonder if they *Gulp* had sex! "I'll have a white chocolate Mocha" snapping out of

my little crazed state, I replied "Alright one Cappuccino and one white chocolate Mocha it is then" I turned around and walked towards 두준(DooJoon) "one

Cappuccino and one white chocolate mocha" I said. I must have looked pissed, cuz 두준(DooJoon) asked "did something happen? you look mad" I looked

over to 두준(DooJoon) and sighed. I'm just so jealous of the relationship 기광(KiKwang) has with 요섭(YoSeob)" I pouted. 두준(DooJoon) laughed " looks like

you got some competition~" he said. I looked over at the table 요섭(YoSeob) and 기광(KiKwang) were sitting at. "Do you think...that 요섭(YoSeob) and 기광

(KiKwang)...did it with each other?" *CLANG!* I looked over at 두준(DooJoon) to see what happened. "You okay?" I asked. "Yea..." He said " just dropped

the spoon...so what makes you think that?" "well" I replied "기광(KiKwang) told me that they slept in the same bed together lots of times, cuz 요섭(YoSeob)

is afraid of the dark" I said. 두준(DooJoon) was silent, he seemed pretty speechless. "Drinks are done" he said quietly. I looked over and grabbed the two

drinks, " uhmm okay soo uhh yeaaa imma go and uhhh yeaaaaa~" I was sputtering out non-sense, but 두준(DooJoon) didn't seem to notice, He seemed to

be thinking about something. Well that was awkward "I thought to myself. When I got to the table 요섭(YoSeob) and 기광(KiKwang) were sitting at they

were silent as well, "Here you go" I said "sorry for the wait". As I put down the drinks 기광(KiKwang) spoke up, "Hey 형(Hyung) wanna walk with us to

school after your shift? you only have like 10 minutes left right? We can wait, right 요섭아(YoSeob-a)?" "Yea" 요섭(YoSeob) said, "we can wait for you if you

want" he smiled a small one, but it was most cutest smile ever! I just wanna fuck him so bad! oops THINK CLEAN 준형(JunHung)!THINK CLEAN! I

could feel myself blush a bit, "Nah, It's okay I'm walking with 두준(DooJoon) after our shift ends" I said, "Thanks anyway". "I didn't know 두준형

(DooJoonHyung) worked here!" said 요섭(YoSeob) 형(Hyung)? Did 두준(DooJoon) and 요섭(YoSeob) know each other? "hmmm? Oh yea he started

working here just yesterday" I said. "GAWD! Does everyone except me talk to 요섭(YoSeob)? "He's our new barrister." I continued. "Oh" He replied. He

mumbled something. "Huh what was that 요섭아(YoSeob-a)?" said 기광(KiKwang). "Oh uhhh nothing! I just said the coffee was really yummy!" 요섭(YoSeob)

said nervously. "you haven't even drank it yet." said 기광(KiKwang) with a concerned look on his face. "uhhhhhh nevermind!" 요섭(YoSeob) said, takeing a

sip of his Mocha. "Uhmmm well uhhhhh yeaaaa~ Imma go uhhh check if 두준(DooJoon) needs any help, Bye" i said, I turned around and started to leave.

"Alright bye 형(Hyung)~" said 기광(KiKwang). I walked over to the counter. "You didn't tell me you and 요섭(YoSeob) were friends!" I said half angry half

curious. "Oh, sorry" he said "we're not really that close though" "How did you meet him?" I asked. "Well I was taking a midnight walk when I found him

sitting by himself on a bench, You know the one next to a lantern in front of YG Studio? Well he said he had been practicing his vocals and didn't realize it

was so late, he was afraid to walk home by himself in the dark so he was waiting for 기광(KiKwang) I told him I would wait with him if he wanted me to and

he said yea, so we just started talking." I instantly got jealous of 두준(DooJoon) after hearing his story. "Anything else happen?" "Nope, well we've hung

out a few times,but that's it." Now I was super jealous! "I see" was all I could say. "How did you meet him?" asked 두준(DooJoon). "Uhmmm well when I

was at JYP library I accidentally bumped into him and he fell down, So I helped him up and picked up his stuff for him." He said thanks and we just started

talking. It was kinda like love at first sight" "mmm interesting" 두준(DooJoon) replied, "speaking of your love" I turned around to see 요섭(YoSeob) starring

at us, he seemed to have noticed that we caught him starring at us, cuz he quickly turned around, which caused him to bump into 기광(KiKwang). He fell to

the floor, "Owwie" He said oh so cutely! "요섭아(YoSeob-a) you okay?" 기광(KiKwang) asked. "Yea I'm okay" He said he was blushing. CUTE! 요섭(YoSeob)

was just an overload of cute cute cute! "업바(Oppa) you have to be more careful" said IU. She looked over at me with a twinkle in her eye. She pointed

down with her eyes. I looked down to see what she was pointing at and guess what she had in her hands. A camera. "Oh gawd!" I thought to my self,

"She didn't? did she?". She just smiled. 요섭(YoSeob) got up, blushing intensely, and ran out of the Cafe, 기광(KiKwang) following close behind. As soon as

요섭(YoSeob) was out of sight. I ran over to IU. "You didn't did you?" I asked, half hoping that she did. "I did" she said, she had an evil look in her eye.

"All the pictures look so cute!" Other then having amazing vocals, IU was a pro at taking secret pictures. "Lemme see!" I whispered. "Alright alright,

gawsh keep in your pants" she teased. I blushed. "Alright ready?" she said. AHHHHHHHHHHH! IU was right all of the pictures she took were amazing! "Can

I get a copy of each of those?" I asked. "Ohhh 업바(Oppa) your sucha a creep! But okay!" she replied. "Look who's talking I thought to myself." But I didn't

say it out loud. IU was giving me pictures of 요섭(YoSeob) I had to be nice!

After our shift was over me, 두준(DooJoon), walked IU to her school, she was a senior in high school, but she had already got a full time scholarship to come

to CUBE University for her amazing vocals. If you haven't guessed already, CUBE University is a music school, for the best of the best! It being playing an

instrument, singing, dancing, or in my case rapping. "We'll see you after school" I said to IU. "Meet us at YG Studio later!" "Alright!" she replied and ran off

to school. Me and 두준(DooJoon) right now had the same class together which was Performance class. In this class we worked on all our skills and

preforming in front or crowds, Today apparently we had an special assignment. I wonder what it is.

-  
TBC

So what you guys think so far? am i takeing it too fast? yes no? maybe so? lol ima bring hyungseung and dongwoon in the next 2 chapters and hopefully we get some action in :]


End file.
